Scars
by Krissy-The-Ninja
Summary: Yugi's in an abusive realationship with Seto. Will Seto decide to give it up and let Yugi know how he really feels. We'll see a whiole new side of Seto. This is AU Alternate Universe Also is some Yaoi BoyxBoy relationships
1. Chapter 1

Scars

By: Krissy

The alarm went off. A small hand reached out from under the covers and pressed the snooze button. His violet eyes darted to the clock. It was 4:34 A.M. It was time to take a shower and get to work. He moaned and then struggled to get out of bed. Every inch of his body hurt and stung worse with every slight movement.

Finally he got out of bed and into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror his small, pale face had a fist sized bruise, His neck had a small slice, and his lips looked as if they were bleeding. Tears started falling down his cheeks. He slowly took off his pants trying to avoid getting hurt worse. He took off his shirt and turned his head so he could see it. A wound about an inch deep took up the majority of his back. He started crying worse and then he screamed in pain.

He stepped out of the small pile of clothes and got in the shower. The warm water hurt at first but then it was comforting, the soap soothed every wound. After the hour long shower he put a towel around his waist and headed for his room. Joey was still sleeping so he quietly went into the closet to get dressed. Joey woke up.

"Yugi? Are you awake?" Joey asked as he went into the closet.

Yugi twitched, "Yeah, I'm getting ready for work. Need a ride home before Seto finds out you were here?" Yugi finished getting dress and was standing in the doorway. Joey got dressed and the went downstairs.

Joey turned to Yugi and examined his face, "Is something wrong? Your face has a big bruise!"

Yugi frowned, "Yeah everything's OK. I just fell down the stairs yesterday. That's all."

Joey suspected something was wrong. He knew it was Seto's doing, but he didn't want to upset Yugi.

Yugi unlocked the door, "Well let's get going. I need to be at work early today." Then, they got in the car and drove off.

"Hey aren't we gonna have breakfast?" Joey asked.

"Oh! We're going to go to the Burger King and get Cini-Mini's for breakfast." Yugi replied.

"Sweet! I love Cini-Minis."

So they drove through BK and got breakfast and then to Joey's house. Yugi walked him to the door and then left for work. He took the interstate and it was all backed up. Yugi rested his head on the steering wheel and mumbled, "Why does it have to be this way?" Tears started running down his cheeks.

He took the closest exit and turned around to go back home. When he neared the street he lived on he started crying even harder. He screamed, "I can't take it anymore! What if Seto's home? What if he knows about me and Joey?"

He drove by his house. He saw Seto's car parked in the driveway. He pulled in an parked anyway. He walked up to the porch and got out his house key. Seto opened the door.

"I've been waiting for you." Seto said in an angry tone.

"R-really?" Yugi stuttered. He started backing away.

"Don't act like you don't know anything. I saw you in bed with Joey." Seto cornered Yugi and picked him up, then threw him against a brick wall. Yugi threw up some blood and then he fell down unconscious. Seto snickered then went back in and locked the door.

Meanwhile, Joey was driving down the street because he was worried about Yugi. He slammed on the brakes and parked by the sidewalk and saw Yugi on the ground. He picked him up and shook him, no reply. He thought that Yugi was dead, so he put Yugi in the back of his car and sped off to the hospital.

He parked in front of the hospital. The he went in the back he screamed, "Yugi wake up!" there was no reply, so he picked him up and dashed into the hospital.

"Good afternoon." The nurse said.

"Ya gotta help my friend! He was passed out on his porch and the was blood and he doesn't look good."

"Ok just follow me and stay calm." The nurse replied.

They went through two large, whit doors and into a long hallway with many doors lining the walls. The went in a room on the right to do a quick check-up and then they went into a room. It was very, bare only a bed a sink and a TV were in it. The nurse handed Joey the hospital robe and left. He started undressing Yugi and saw all the scars on his back and chest.

"Oh my god! The doctor needs to see all these." Joey said to himself. About five minutes later a doctor came in. Joey showed him the scars.

"Well first we'll put him on an IV. It looks like he most likely has lost a lot of blood. And we should stitch up some of these wounds. Did he do this to himself."

"I don't know for sure. I do know that he has an abusive boyfriend." Joey replied.

"I see. I'm going to go get his IV ready, I'll be right back." The doctor left.

Yugi moaned. The doctor came back in with an IV ready. The needle pierced through Yugi's soft pale elbow. The doctor took some blood tests and left the room. The IV made Yugi twitchy and restless finally he woke up.

"What just happened? Where am I? Am I alive?" Yugi asked.

Joey hugged Yugi tightly, "It's ok. I found you on the porch and brought you. Did Seto hurt you?"

"Yeah. Well its nothing really." Yugi said. Joey started crying.

The doctor came back in and said to Yugi, "We need to give some blood to you. If you don't cooperate you could die from blood loss, this is serious. Then, we'll have to stitch those wounds up. You aren't hurting yourself are you?"

His eyes met his wrists then he mumbled, "No. I'm not."

The doctor gave Yugi some medicine then soon after he was knocked out. When Yugi woke up he was in his bed at home. He looked around the room. The Seto came in.

"Yugi, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't even think about how hurt you would get."

"Seto? What's with the sudden change of heart."

"Well, I just realized how much I love you. I got a phone call from Joey and I realized that it was wrong for me to abuse you. I was worried that I killed you there for a minute."

Yugi started crying, "Seto I love you" Then he hugged him and they started making out.

Meanwhile, Joey was driving down the street to make sure Yugi was ok at home. . .


	2. True Friend

Scars Chapter 2 .:True Friend:.

By: Krissy

Joey was driving down the street to Yugi's house and pulled into the driveway. He turned the engine off and went up to the porch. He tried turning the doorknob and it was unlocked so he went in. He slowly went up the stairs and heard some talking.

"Yugi! You fool! You fell right into my trap!" Seto yelled. Yugi was crying. Seto slapped Yugi with full force.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed then Seto punched him in the stomach so hard he threw up. "Don't hurt me please!" Seto pulled out a knife and held it up to Yugi's throat.

Joey came in the room, "That's enough, Seto." Joey picked up Yugi. "Ya should've told me about this from the start. C'mon lets go get somethin' ta eat." They left and got in the car and went to Steak N Shake.

Joey and Yugi were sitting at a small booth by a window and were drinking Coke and eating hamburgers.

"Yugi, when we get to my house you are gonna tell me everything from the start. OK?"

Yugi nodded and drank the rest of his Coke. Then they paid and went to Joey's house. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Joey made some tea and poured a cup for Yugi.

"Well, I met Seto in 10th grade at Domino High. We started to hang out all the time after school and had sleepovers and all the fun stuff. We played pranks on innocent people and stole candy from the gas station. We started to well like each other in _that _way. Then we combined our money and got a house together." Yugi started crying.

"Well if you were so close why did he abuse you?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess it makes him feel better or something like that."

"YUGI! Are you insane? Do you know how bad he's hurt you and me? I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Joey leaned over and hugged Yugi tightly, "I won't allow you back at Seto's anymore. I want you to be safe and out of harm's way."

"I thought I loved Seto. I was deceived all along. I can't believe how näive I was. Now I need to get back and get all my belonging from there. And now I have no where to live." Yugi cried harder.

"You can room with me now. And tomorrow I'll go with you to get everything." Joey said. Then Yugi jumped on him and was crying because he was so happy.

- - - -

Author's Note: This chapter was awful short, but the next one's going to be very long.

Next Time: Visit to Seto's


End file.
